Phoenix Burning
by Crows Terror
Summary: Look inside to see summary. Warning: if story is continued, there may be eventual Slash.
1. Athour note

A/N: Hey, this is just a quick little... something (?) to see if anyone would read a fic like this, it's a random idea i got while i was in Starbucks reading Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix (even though this fic has nothing to do with Harry Potter) and i was thinking how i would love to have a tattoo of a phoenix on my back, so i drew it out... and after a while (just cause i really liked the design) i began to put the wings on a person, that then became a random scarecrow, that then became my favorite scarecrow, that soon became Jonathan Crane...

So basically this just a little explanation of what its about, and if people could leave me a pm and/or reviews telling me whether or not it's a lost cause or if i should continue..(btw, i'm rubbish at explaining things)

Jonathan Crane is a rare special immortal creature (a phoenix) that his piqued the interest of the league of shadows, or more specifically Ras Al Ghul. two years after fear night Jonathan is released from Arkham as a free man, though he wonders how free when the Batman is constantly watching him, and Ras trying to kidnap him and lock him away someplace.

Jonathan is not all alone in his head, as his long-time-best friend Scarecrow also resides there, however Scarecrow's making plan's of his own that even Jonathan doesn't even know about, and with a new villain making himself known throughout Gotham with his chaos and blood curling laughter also interested in the villain who started it all, how will an emotional Jonathan handle it all.

Just want to add that Jonathan's emotion are obviously going to be messed up, however on the outside he will seem calm and cold, though he will have the occasional emotional outburst, also if i do continue with this more will be explained, and it may be a bit.. gory... may be eventual Bruce/Batman/Scarecrow/Jonathan Slash, though at the start there's one-sided Ras/Jonathan Slash... please reveiw or pm what you think, and whether or not i should continue with this story.

- Crows Terror


	2. Prologue

Phoenix Burning

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Batman. ;-;

A/N: OK this story is based on the movies staring Christian Bale; however other hero's may appear... this is just a taster chapter… they will get better further along, I'm just not good at beginnings.

Prologue

_People's thoughts_

.

.

.

(Batman's pov)

Batman stayed silent as he surveyed the streets below him through narrowed eyes, he was on the trail of the recently escapee Scarecrow, aka Jonathan Crane. He had escaped the asylum just a week after being brought in and that was two months ago, he had been trying to track him down, but it seemed like the Scarecrow had disappeared, until now, he had 'over heard' some members of the mob talking about the Scarecrow and his ware-bouts, from the sounds of it he was either becoming popular or he was in trouble, either way it was his duty as Batman to capture him and take him back to the asylum, even though Bruce had no doubt he would just escape soon after yet again.

He was about to move on when he caught sight of movement coming from the building across from him, narrowing his eyes on to the window where he saw the movement he used his grappling gun to get over to the slightly open window.

.

(Jonathan's pov)

Jonathan Crane stared in the mirror studying his reflection, his first thought was he looked tired; his eyes had dark circles around them, his skin was even paler than usual coupled with the fact his skin looked stretched across his face gave him the look of someone ill, he knew why, he was burning up, and not in the average fever way, another month then everything will be fine again till the next year when it happened again, Jonathan sighed in annoyance, he hated burning season.

He gasped in pain when he felt an intense electrifying pain spread across his back, turning around slightly so he could look at his back in the mirror, he looked at the design on his back, fiery wings that were slightly spread, the feathers ended like fire, black feathers with a few purple and blue towards the bottom of them. He brought up his hand to trace over them, to anyone else they would look like a really well detailed tattoo but he knew better, he shuddered as he smoothed his hand over the wings to soothe the pain, they didn't feel like feathers but they did feel more softer and smoother they were also really sensitive.

Sighing he made his way out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, switching on the lap by the head of the bed, it just barely gave enough light, he then put on a pair of pyjama bottoms not bothering with a top, it was then that he noticed that the bedroom window was open, he knew he opened it slightly, but he had put on a catch. Cautiously walking up to the window, he stared out of it to see if there was anyone there, he then looked at the catch to notice that the chain broke off; he noticed it looked force causing panic to rise in him, _what if it was the Bat. Man_. He turned around and looked around his room for a sign on someone; his eyes lingered on the shadowed part of his room where the light didn't quite reach, he could just see the outline of the Batman, he felt the panic come full on, but he managed to keep his expression calm, he continued looking around the room as if he never noticed the figure, he then turned back around to close the window before heading to his door to leave the room, he walked across slowly, and just as he was a few steps from the door, he couldn't help but look from the corner of his eyes to where he knew the Bat was, and felt his eyes widen when he saw the man shift, lunging at the door to get away, he cried out in shock then pain, when the Bat grabbed him around the neck then slammed his back against the wall, he felt tears burn in his eyes at the pain it caused his back, but he managed to hold them in and glare at the man in front of him.

"Crane."

Jonathan felt a shiver run up his spine as the man growled his name, he stared at the man in front of him in the eyes, trying his hardest not to show him how much he feared him.

"Bat. Man."

.

.

.

A/N: So, what do you think? Please R&R and pm what you think!


	3. Chapter one: Unwelcome guest

Phoenix Burning

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Batman. ;-;

A/N: Here's the first chapter, quite a few people seemed interested in this story so far so I put together another chapter… I hope you guys like, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

P.S: Oh and I have a new rule, from now on all my chapters (of all stories) shall at least be a 1,000 words or more.

Chapter one: Unwelcome guest

_People's thoughts_

_-Flash backs-_

* * *

_-"Crane."_

_Jonathan felt a shiver run up his spine as the man growled his name, he stared at the man in front of him in the eyes, trying his hardest not to show him how much he feared him._

_"Bat. Man."-_

* * *

(Batman's POV)

Batman glared hard at the smaller male tightening his grip around his neck, he had done a quick survey of the room they were currently in, however he hadn't been able to spot any of Scarecrow's fear toxin. He took his time to study the man before him wondering what it was that the man had been planning.

He managed to stop himself showing his surprise at Crane's appearance, the usual flawless man now looked like he was at deaths door his once clear porcelain skin, was now a sickly pale, even his usual maculate hair was now greasy and messy with hints of grey, it was almost like he had aged two decades.

He then studied Crane's face more closely, he noticed the dark bags under his eyes, showing a lack of sleep the man must have been having; then focusing on his eyes, Bruce noted how the once intense blue eyes now seemed dull.

If he didn't know any better he would say that Crane was dying.

* * *

(Jonathans POV)

He was starting to get a little annoyed and a little bit creeped out a the Batman's constant staring, after a while he tried to make the other man loosen the choke hold he had on his throat, however this caused the man's grip to become tighter. If the Batman kept this up he'll end up choking to death… or, more likely, faint from lack of oxygen.

"B-Bat-M-m-man l-let me-e g-go!"

If it was possible, the Batman's eyes narrowed even further, however he did loosen the tight grip from around his neck, not completely letting him go. He took in a few deep breaths trying to even out his breathing before he tried once more to speak.

"What are you doing here Bat. Man?"

It was said as more of a demand than it was as a question, he tried his best to glare at him, however with the bags under his eyes; he knew it didn't have as much of an effect as it would of before, but who said he couldn't try.

"Taking you back to Arkham Crane!"

Jonathan couldn't help it as he burst into a fit of laughter;_ I guess he never heard the good news, well now is probably the best time to tell him._

"Oh haven't you heard Bat's? I have been released from that good forsaken hell whole… I never have to go back there again!"

He couldn't stop the manic smile that spread across his face even if he wanted to. Watching as the Bat's face went into complete shock.

* * *

(Batman's POV)

He couldn't believe that they would allow someone as mad as Crane back into society, he was too much of a danger, to himself as well as other, surely… unless… unless he was, perhaps, dying, then they would think him to weak and close to death to do anything anymore, so taking pity on him allowed him back out instead of dying inside an insane asylum… He had to ask him… Why else would they let a mad man like Crane-no the Scarecrow out to roam free.

"Are you… dying?"

The smile seemed to freeze on Crane's face, before fading and disappearing completely.

"Dying? I… I suppose it depends on how you look at it. I'm… shall we say 'ill'."

Jonathan looked like he was struggling to find the right thing to say before an expression of anger spread across his face.

"What does it matter to you! As long as I'm not terrorising your 'precious' Gotham, what does it matter to you whether I die or not!?"

He then slammed Crane into the wall, causing him to howl out in pain.

He couldn't help it; there was something about the arrogant man before him that just rubbed him the wrong way, even if he was ill (or possibly dying), he had done much worse to him before, even more so than other villains, he didn't know what it was or why he was compelled to do so; all he knew was that he _had_ to show Crane that _he_ was the one in charge. He felt slightly guilty for it now, watching as the other man, who was hunched over and biting his bottom lip from the pain, trying his hardest to hold the tears in.

Looking on with a hint of guilt across his face, he was about to say something, apologise to him maybe, when his eyes caught the sight of something, something on Crane's back, he reached to turn the other man around so he could fully see what it was, however the other man mistook his actions and recoiled back.

Bruce looked over into Jonathan's face and had to hold back his wince. Crane now had tears slowly falling down his face; his bottom lip was bleeding slightly from where he had been biting it, but what really caused Bruce to fill ashamed of himself was, the terror filled eyes, but it wasn't just the terror, there was other emotions mixed in there too.

Bruce wanted so desperately to do anything to make the pain in those eyes to go away, to make that fear filled face to light up into a brilliant smile, anything to make the man before him happy, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to make that happen just yet. He blinked a few times in shock,_ where had all which come from?_

Jonathan's face then became expressionless, his voice was nothing more than a whisper, but the harsh hiss of it came out sounding far more loud and cruel than any other words Bruce had heard before…

"Get out."

Batman stared into the once again dull eyes, that now seemed to be full of fire. He walked quietly over to the window, turning back one last time to face Crane, he watched as a single tear rolled down his check before turning and jumping out the window.

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

He watched as the Bat jumped out the window before letting out a sigh of relief, and following after to shut the window, on his way he glanced in the round mirror that hung above his bed. He stared at his tear stained face for ten seconds before he began wiping his face and rubbing his eyes angrily, this was another reason why he hated burning season, it messed up all your emotions, walking back over to the window, he stared out at the other buildings that were heading out into the narrows; a sinking feeling in his gut that he was being watched, and it wasn't just by the Batman.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was OK, I think it could have been a bit better, however I don't have that much time now, I'll try my best to at least get the chapters out on the weekend or when ever I have time in my schedule, plus this computer is really old and annoying… it crashed twice while I was writing this, one of the reason why it isn't as long as I wanted it to be… It had been longer, but I kept forgetting what I wrote, however I stuck with my rule and wrote at least/over 1,000 words, hopefully the next chapter will be longer… and this computer will stop crashing -_- … anyway please R&R J

* * *

**Answers to some reviews:**

**Makoto4ever: Thank you so much :D You have know idea how great it is to have one of my fave authors say they like me story. I love Dance of the Crane! :3**


End file.
